Un Extraño en Equestria
by darckMagic94
Summary: sin resumen temporalmente
1. Prologo

**Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi Fic espero que les sea de buen agrado**

**Prologo: un extraño llega a Equestria**

Era una tarde tranquila aquí en la ciudad de San Miguel de Tucumán, acababa de regresar de comprar unos cómics y mangas para leer más tarde, llevaba puesto unas botas de gamuza marrón, unos jeans azules y una remera negra con un estampado de un perro en la espalda _(un bulldog para ser exacto)_.

Al llegar a mi casa encontré que mis hermanos estaban en lo suyo: mi hermana estaba leyendo las novelas que le dieron en el colegio, mis dos hermanos menores estaba viendo tele y mi hermano mayor estaba tirado en la cama jugando un juego on-line en su laptop.

Deje mis cosas en mi cama que se encontraba en la misma habitación que la de mi hermano mayor, después de eso me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con mi madre que estaba realizando unos trabajos por computadora. La salude, después de servirme un vaso de jugo me dirigí asía mi cama.

"(suspiro) que cansado me siento" Me decía mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

"siempre estas cansado incluso sin hacer nada" exclamaba mi hermano.

"pero hoy me siento más cansado de lo normal, diría que es por lo de mi baja presión, pero hoy es otra historia" Le respondía "además en todo el día he estado sintiendo una presión molesta en el pecho en toda la tarde"

"raro" dijo.

"bue, me voy a dormir, le puedes decir a nuestra madre que no comeré esta noche, tengo mucho sueño" Le dije.

"como tu digas" Respondió.

Procedí a acostarme panza abajo como siempre y cerré mis ojos. En mis sueños era normal que soñara con personas que no existan o extraños que no tengan relación alguna conmigo. En aquel sueño me encontraba tirado en el suelo en un espacio vacío sin nada y todo de color negro, bueno podía decir que esta recostado en el suelo ya que podía sentirlo en toda mi espalda, en lo que contemplaba el espacio vacío se me apareció en frente mío una chica de vestido rosa, su pelo era de color ver y estaba sujetado con una bincha de color amarillo. Ella me extendió la mano, me quería ayudar a levantarme, yo accedí tome su mano y me levante. Ella me tomo del brazo con sus dos manos.

"¿quieres venir conmigo?" Me pregunto, yo me sorprendí un poco ya que mis sueños eran un poco diferentes a este. "Por favor, ven conmigo te vas a divertir" este me lo pidió con una cara de tierna.

"Este… está bien, que malo puede pasar" Le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

"Gracias, no te arrepentirás de haber venido" Dijo mientras sonreía.

En ese instante algo extraño paso, nuestros cuerpos se quedaron congelados, atrás de ella se podía ver una peque luz que venía hacia nosotros y a la vez que se acercaba se hacía cada vez más grande, yo me estaba asustando. Llego un momento en que esa luz nos cubrió a los dos, me había quedado siego por un rato, y en cuanto pude recuperar la vista me que paralizado al ver que estaba cayendo en picada a un gran grupo de árboles.

La altura en la que me encontraba era aterradora sabía que si impactaba moriría, así que observe con desesperación una posibilidad de sobrevivir a esta. Pude, con suerte, observar a lo lejos un lago, esa era mi única salvación así que hice lo posible de caer en el. Me costó un montón, pero pude lograrlo, ahora aterrizaría en aquel pequeño cúmulo de agua.

"10… 9… " Empecé a contar antes de caer en el agua "8… 7… 6…" sentía como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban "5… 4… 3…" me prepare para caer estilo bala de cañón "2… 1… Impacto" a este último ya mi cuerpo se encontraba tocando el agua.

Me recupere rápido en el agua y empecé a nadar a la superficie en busca de aire, al salir di una gran bocanada de aire y después con mucho esfuerzo me fui yendo a la orilla.

"Puta madre…" Decía mientras salía del agua intentando recuperar la respiración "Como mierda hice para caer de tan alto y en donde carajos estoy" mire a mi alrededor, deduje que estaba en un bosque pero no se en cual.

Me levante un poco adolorido por el simple hecho de que si me dolió cuando me sumergí en el agua a la velocidad con la que caía, observe por arriba de los árboles que cerca de ahí había una montaña lo suficientemente alta para que me pueda ubicar. Me tarde aproximadamente unos veinte minutos en llegar, era raro me parecía haber visto este bosque en algún lado, pero en donde.

Al llegar a la sima pude notar algo de lo que nunca me lo había imaginado y me dejo con los ojos bien abiertos: a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño pueblo (Ponylle), una ciudad en la se le podía apreciar un enorme castillo (Canterlot) y por arriba del pueblito una ciudad en las nubes (Cloudsdale).

"OH my god, no me digas que estoy en Equestria" dije al ver en donde en realidad me encontraba, nunca me lo había imaginado en que estaría en el país de aquella serie que vi por internet "espera, si estoy en Equestria eso quier decir que este es el bosque ever…" antes de pudiera terminar la frase un rugido que venía de detrás mío me interrumpe "esto no puede ser verdad" dije al ver a una manticore que se acercaba a mí.

Para mí era la primera vez que veo una manticore enfrente mío podía notar las alas y la cola de escorpión, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y era un poco más grande de lo normal. La manticore lanzó un rugido mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí, la esquivo y empiezo a correr cuesta abajo por un lado de la montaña, la manticore no tardo mucho en seguirme.

Divise un pantano al pie de la montaña y aproveche el hecho de que la bestia aquella se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para buscar un escondite rápido, al llegar abajo corrí y me trepe al árbol más cercano que había, y desde aquel contemple como la manticore pasaba de largo sin percatarse de donde estaba.

Espere como una hora para recién bajar del árbol, después empecé a caminar en dirección a Ponyville, andaba con cuidado de no pisar en falso ya que el suelo del pantano era algo resbaladizo. En lo bien que iba andando me tope con algo que no tenía idea de lidiar con ella esta vez: al frente de mi se encontraba una hidra, para mi suerte estaba dándome la espalda y no me había visto así que en pese a caminar con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Mi suerte cambio cuando casi me estaba por perder entre medio de los arboles pise una rama e hice ruido… me quede quieto esperando alguna señal de que la hidra me vaya a atacar pero por fortuna mía no sucedió nada

"gracias dios mío" me decía agradecido de que nada malo me haya pasado y seguí mi camino.

Ya no podía aguantar más el estar en el bosque everfree. Las horas pasaban y ya empezaba a atardecer, esto era ya una mala noticia, sabía que si me tardaba más me iba ser imposible proseguir en la oscuridad del bosque, eso me hacia preguntar qué tan lejos caí en el boque sabía que era grande pero no tanto.

Llego un momento en el cual no podía aguantar más y me tire al suelo junto a un árbol a descansar, me estaba arriesgando mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya no daba más. Largue un profundo suspiro y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, al hacerlo me percate de algo.

"¿Qué es esto?" saque lo que tenía guardado y me di cuenta de que era "mi estuche de los lentes, ¿pero cómo? Espera eso quiere decir que…" me acerque lo dedos a los ojos para darme cuenta de que tenia los de contacto puestos.

Me los saque y los arroje por el simple hecho de que no tenía donde guardarlos, me puse los otros y me levante, ya era de noche y ahora ya no debía pararme por nada en el mundo. Antes de continuar vi que al lado mío había una rama la cual me lleve por las dudas la necesitara. Camine acelerando mi paso un poco para ya no perder tiempo sabia que este bosque se encontraba las peores criaturas de toda Equestria y yo no quería por nada en el mundo morir ahí. En lo más bien que iba caminando algo se me interpuso: otra manticore, pero esta no era cualquier manticore, esta era la que me había perseguido hace unas horas atrás.

"esto no me lo puedo creer, tu otra vez" me quejaba.

La bestia no tardo mucho en atacarme, la cual recibí golpeándola con la rama que llevaba conmigo, esta cayo a medio metro de mi yo intente alejarme los más rápido posible, pero recibí un golpe de su cola que me mando contra un árbol. (_Eso si me dolió)_ Me levante rápido y me prepare para evitar otro ataque de la bestia pero mi velocidad me fallo y me dio otro golpe, pero esta vez con la garra en mi costado izquierdo.

Sentí como me rompía una costilla tras recibir el golpe, y para colmo se me callo la rama que tenía usando como arma lejos de mí. Intente tomarla pero me dio otro golpe con la garra, esta vez me dio en el hombro y me lo disloco. Me quede tirado en el suelo por un momento, desgraciadamente la manticore se me paro encima de una de las pierna rompiéndomela, lance un grito de dolor.

Ya me la encontraba a la manticore frente a mi cara, ella estaba abriendo la boca para asestarme una mordida, yo solo hice lo que se me ocurrió para quitármela de encima: le golpee con mi mano izquierda en la garganta y utilizando la pierna que no estaba rota hice palanca y la arroje lo más lejos posible.

Con esfuerzo me levante del suelo y fui a buscar la rama que tenia, la agarre y mire a donde estaba la manticore que se estaba revolcando en el suelo por causa del golpe en el cuello. Después de un minuto se reincorpora y me mira, ahora con una cara que mostraba unos ojos inyectado en sangre. Empezó a correr en dirección mía, yo solo lo esperaba, tome la rama con ambas manos y en el momento en el que salto hacia mi le di un golpe bajo la quijada, provocando que se desplomara en el suelo como si nada.

Me quede mirándola por un par de minutos e intente dar unos pasos para atrás, pero me caí por el hecho de tener una pierna rota. Me quede en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, era algo que nunca había sentido y quería que parara. Tras un par de horas de estar tirado en el suelo me examine el cuerpo en busca de heridas profundas, sentía que tenía un par de heridas internas, después de un momento decidí marcharme, usando la rama me levante y con cuidado volví a tomar rumbo a poniville.

Paso cerca de una hora desde que me aleje de la manticore, mi respiración se había vuelto pesada, camine un poco más hasta que por fin llegue. No me lo podía creer me encontraba a orillas de Ponyville por fin mi viaje había terminado, decidí ir al hospital primero, pero me empecé a sentir débil.

Intente dar un paso, pero esta vez ya no me respondían las piernas, me caí sobre el hombro dislocado, grite de dolor y usando el otro brazo comencé a arrastrarme entre quejidos al pueblo.

Por mi cabeza empezaron a pasar imágenes de mi vida en mi hogar, lo bien que me pasaba leyendo comics, mangas y novelas de aventuras, cuando jugaba con mis hermanos en la computadora y en los momentos en los que disfrutaba salir a tomar aire cuando íbamos al campo.

Llegado un momento en el que ya no me podía mover mas, con mis últimas fuerzas me di la vuelta para ver el cielo nocturno que se alzaba encima.

Mi vision empezó a nublarse, creo que este será mi fin después de todo solo podía mantener mi vista fija en la luna y las estrellas, al menos iba a tener una buena vista del cielo nocturno antes de morir, pero algo o alguien se me coloco enfrente de mí, aun con la vista cada vez nublándose se podía ver que movía los labios.

Al final cerré los ojos, no sé que abra después con migo.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, acepto consejos y criticas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Good Bye**


	2. recibiendo a un extraño Parte uno

**Muy bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero espero que les agrade.**

**Capitulo uno: recibiendo a un extraño Parte uno**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente solo para encontrarme solo en una habitación con mucho esfuerzo me siento sobre la cama en la que encontraba, mire a mi alrededor, a mi izquierda se encontraba una cama vacía y un soporte para los sueros y trasfusiones, a mí derecha había una mesita en la cual estaban mis lentes. Me doy cuenta que estaba en el hospital, al parecer aquella extraña figura me trajo aquí. Me volví a acostar en mi cama mire a un costado y vi que había una ventana, se podía ver que todavía era de noche, me relaje y empecé a conciliar el sueño otra vez, y mientras lo hacia una voz conocida hizo eco en mi mente.

"No te vas a arrepentir"

"No, no lo haré" dije en voz baja para después caer en un profundo sueño

**Pdv tercera persona, Una semana después del incidente con la manticore**

Era un hermoso día en el pueblo de ponyville, el sol se alzaba con todo su esplendor brindándole a todos de sus luminosos y cálidos rayos. Todo el mundo hacían sus actividades rutinarias de siempre: salir al mercado a hacer las compras de víveres, los pequeños potrillos asistían a la escuela, otros se quedaban en sus casas, etc. por las pacificas calles de ponyville se podía ver a una unicornio morada dirigiéndose al hospital.

"espero que se encuentre bien" pensaba ella preocupada "ya han pasado una semana de que encontré a ese ser extraño aquella noche, me pregunto que le abra pasado, porque estaba tan mal herido"

Una vez en el hospital, la recibió una enfermera a la cual le pregunto dónde se encontraba la habitación de aquel extraño. Ella hiso un ademan para que la siguiera.

"y ¿Cómo se encuentra él?"

"muy bien, es mas nuca había visto algo seméjate"

"a que se refiere Redheart"

"que en tan solo esta semana se ha recuperado de casi todas sus heridas, es más probable que tenga el alta hoy, si es que despierta"

"¿todavía sigue inconsciente?"

"lamentablemente, si"

"oh" dijo la unicornio con desaliento tras escuchar esto ultimo

"pero no te preocupes señorita twilight, se que él se despertara"

"gracias" esta vez lo dijo con un poco mas de alegría

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el extraño, Twilight se puso enfrente y extendió su casco para abrir la puerta, pero fue detenida por la enfermera.

"si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme" le dijo, Twi solo asintió con la cabeza para luego entrar.

adentro se podía ver a un ser desconocido para ella acostado tapado esta el pecho con sabanas en una cama, ella se le acerco para verlo más de cerca, una vez a la par de él lo empezó a examinar con más detalle: media 1,72 aproximado, su piel era trigueña, movió las sabanas un poco, noto que los médicos le habían retirado las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, solo quedaban las de su pierna y la del hombro derecho, noto aparte por su físico que él hacia un poco de ejercicio, ya que su condición física era aceptable para trabajos de mediano esfuerzo.

Después de eso fue a inspeccionar sus rasgos faciales tenía el pelo negro y largo asta rosar los hombros, su cara era ligeramente redonda, una corta barba que cubrían todo lo que era el mentón y la quijada, y sus ojos eran de color café bien oscuro, cuyos bordes eran de color negro. Ella se quedo contemplando un poco mas sus ojo, nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color, en especial su tonalidad, sin darse cuenta, perdida por aquella mirada se iba acercando cada vez a su rostro hasta que...

"hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

**Pdv Protagonista, unos minutos antes**

Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo hasta que los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y me despertaron era aburrido estar acostado en una habitación sin nadie con quien conversar. No quería llamar a algún doctor, así que me dispuse a esperar a que alguno venga uno. En lo que estaba adentrándome más en mis pensamientos siento unas voces venir de afuera de la habitación.

"si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme" fue lo único que escuche antes de ver que la puerta se abrí, al fin alguien.

Me quede quieto en mi cama y mire quien era el que entraba, solo para darme cuenta de que mi visitante era un poni o más bien un unicornio morado. Oh cierto me había olvidado de que estaba en Ecuestria, aquel mundo ficticio de una serie que vi por internet. Aquel poni se me asía un poco familiar, que mala suerte que mi memoria no es tan buena.

Decidí observarla tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento para no llamarle la atención, la miraba tranquilamente mientras veía que se acercaba. Pude observar que detuvo a examinar cómo era mi cuerpo, ella movió mis sabanas para ver cómo están mis heridas. Después se me acerco a la cara, se fijo de mi pelo, la forma de mi cara y después se puso a verme directo a los ojos. Me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy despierto, pasamos un buen rato mirándonos a los ojos todo iba bien hasta que vi que su cara se estaba acercando a la mía. (Espera eso no es bueno, que estas asiendo, detente, esto no me gusta)

Haya

"hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" fue lo que alcance a decir, ella dio un pequeño grito mientras retrocedía unos pasos

"¿estabas despierto?"

"Si, ¿qué acaso no notaste que estaba con los ojos abiertos?" le contestaba en un tono un poco sarcástico mientras me sentaba en la cama

"Pe-Perdón, yo no me di cuenta" decía twi de manera apenada

"bue, no pasa nada"

"espera un momento, si estas despierto, eso quiere decir…"

"¿ah?" dije mientras la miraba desconcertado

"espera aquí ya vuelvo" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Yo me quede solo, ahí nomas sentado mirando aquella puerta, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con un medico y una enfermera.

"vaya, te has recuperado demasiado rápido" me dijo el doctor mientras examinaba mis heridas

"demasiado para mi"

"Tu pierna ya no está rota, las heridas internas y externas ya no sangran y tu hombro esta como antes"

"doctor creo que es hora de retírale los vendajes restantes y darle el alta" dijo la enfermera

"Bien, voy a ponerme a retirar los vendajes que te quedaron, así que por favor quédate quieto por un momento"

"ok"

Baje de la cama y me senté en una silla para que estuvieran más cómodos al sacarme las vendas, el doctor procedió a sacarme las del hombro primero, pude ver que la unicornio me miraba con un poco de duda.

"¿sucede algo?" Le pregunte

"Si ¿Cómo es que terminaste así de mal herido?"

"Pues luchando con una manticore" dije como si nada, todos, incluido en doctor que dejo de de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la enfermera me miraron con asombro

"¿peleaste con una manticore?"

"Y si, no tenía otra, escapar ya no era opción" dije un poco serio, tras decir eso me miraron con un poco de temor, me di cuenta de eso "perdonen, yo no quería incomodarlos" después de un rato el médico se acerco para seguir retirándome las vendas

"y ¿Qué eres? Nunca había visto una criatura igual a ti" siguió preguntándome

"soy un humano ¿nunca vieron uno antes?" me negaron con la cabeza, lleve mi mano izquierda a la nuca, largue un pequeño suspiro "bue, me llamo Daniel Miranda" dije extendiéndole la mano

"Twilight Sparkle" tomo de mi mano e hicimos un gesto de saludo

Después de un rato, el médico término de sacarme las vendas e hizo que la enfermera me traiga mis cosas, la cual estaban en un pequeño mueble. Tome mis cosas _(que no eran mucho, solo la ropa que tenía, mis botas y el estuche de los lentes)_ y me dispuse a vestirme. Al ponerme los pantalones sentía algo en los bolsillos, metí la mano para revisarlos, y me encontré con algunas cosas que estoy seguro que no las traía al llegar a este mundo: mi celular de pantalla táctil con los auriculares, y mi reloj favorito, uno sumergible de malla metálica que era digital y analógico a la vez.

"¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto la enfermera ya que había notado que mi cara había una expresión de duda

"no, nada, no pasa nada" Tras decir eso me puse el reloj y continúe vistiéndome.

Me costó ponerme la remera por los agujeros que me hiso la manticore, no me lo podía creer una de la remeras que me encantaba toda echa mierda, espero que maldita este muerta, y no viva, una vez termine nos dieron paso para salir del hospital. Ya afuera me estire a todo lo que daba mi cuerpo mientras inhalaba profundamente para luego largar todo el aire en un gran suspiro de felicidad, después me dirigí a Twilight.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Le pregunté

"Necesito que me acompañes a mi casa, necesito enviar un mensaje"

"Está bien. ¿Por dónde es?"

"Sígueme es por aquí" me señalo.

Yo la seguí, pues sentía que mi pequeña aventura estaba a punto de empezar.

**Bue espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir la siguiente parte en esta semana si es posible. Ya saben toda critica y consejos es bien recibida, asta la proxima Good bye**


End file.
